


[盾铁] The Stereotypical Tale

by Rejo



Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: Being Super Parents, F/M, Married Couple, Silly Love Story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: “——不巧的是，你妈妈我，钢铁女侠，被气急败坏的仙宫人摆了一道，中了咒语，变成了男人！”娜塔莎刻意停顿，好为儿子留出惊呼的时间，可后座并没传来任何含有类似意味的声音。“不够有趣吗？我变成男人诶。”菲利普在后视镜里耸耸肩，她不满地咂嘴。“行吧行吧，超级英雄的后代见多识广。”





	[盾铁] The Stereotypical Tale

“妈咪？”

“嗯哼？有什么指示，小轰炸机？”

“我想知道，”后视镜里的菲利普都没从魔方上抬起头，“你们俩是怎么在一起的。”

“啊哈，你刚说‘我想知道’的时候我还以为你要问啥更难以回答的问题呢，这个简单。”娜塔莎从副驾驶座上探出头去看小儿子，“你怎么突然想问这啦？”

“总要知道的，什么时候问也没区别呀。”

“有时我觉得你好特别啊，儿子，”娜塔莎回过头，“大部分时候觉得你超级特别。”

“因为他妈妈就超级特别。”把着方向盘的史蒂夫说。

“还因为他爸爸也超级特别。”娜塔莎甜蜜地看看丈夫。

“所以你打算跟我讲吗，妈——咪？”

“噢！噢！好的，我来讲。嗯……我看从哪开始呢……就，那会儿嘛，我跟你爸已经认识很久了，复仇者队伍也建立好长一段时间了，咱俩一直就是好队友关系。”

“偶尔发生争执的好队友关系。”史蒂夫说。

“对，偶尔发生争执，”娜塔莎确认，“干嘛打断我，不重要的就别说啦！反正儿子能推断出来，咱俩现在不也偶尔发生争执。”

“偶尔。”菲利普说。

“总之！”娜塔莎叫道，“那是洛基的又一次入侵，洛基你知道吧，光玩无聊的恶作剧给人添麻烦——”史蒂夫抿起嘴笑，娜塔莎嗤了他一声，“——然后，复仇者出动了，就像以往无数次一样，齐心合力挫败邪恶魔法师的诡计。但不巧的是，你妈妈我，钢铁女侠，被气急败坏的仙宫人摆了一道，中了咒语，变成了男人！”

娜塔莎刻意停顿，好为儿子留出惊呼的时间，可后座并没传来任何含有类似意味的声音。

“不够有趣吗？我变成**男人**诶。”菲利普在后视镜里耸耸肩，她不满地咂嘴。“行吧行吧，超级英雄的后代见多识广。”

  
*

  
“我们得了解咒语的效果是不是永久性的，以及有无副作用之类。”美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯一脸沉重。

“不，我想这不是永久性的，咒效也很单纯，但似乎存在一个阻止咒效可逆的时限咒……”斯特兰奇在空中划出一个绿色光圈，“很精巧，有力，环环相扣难以拆解……洛基确实是个中好手。”

“需要我祝贺他获得你的认可吗？我乐意那么干，真的，不过我来主要不是为了让你夸他啦，就顺口提一下。”娜塔莎·史塔克说。

“啊，没错，正经事，”斯特兰奇晃晃手指，绿光就消失了，“我想你不需要过分担心，即便洛基技巧非凡，我也有八分自信。只管冷静下来，稍加等待，史塔克……呃，小姐。”

“你知道你称呼我‘先生’我也不会发脾气的，你们觉着顺口就行。”意外长出胡子失去双峰还被加上把儿的史塔克小姐慷慨地摊开手掌，“老实说，我算冷静的啦，就是咱们领导唷……”他指指站在一旁的美国队长，朝斯特兰奇眨了个姑娘常做的示意眼神，而不知为何竟还挺合适。

“如我所言，只需稍加等待，我将尽己所能化解魔法。请你放心，队长。”斯特兰奇说。

史蒂夫颔首，却一点也没获得安慰的样子，娜塔莎站起来，左右转动上身，做起了扩胸运动。“我真没啥，队长，看嘛，我没觉得哪里不舒服。要我说，当个男人还挺好的咧，都用不着胸罩。”

“我只是担心……”史蒂夫捂住额头。

“咱们就等等看嘛，斯蒂芬会帮忙，还有理查呢。这又不是洛基第一次搞破坏，队里还有谁没被整过呀？轮也轮到我了。”娜塔莎稍嫌不文明地扭扭胯，“嗨，我想我得弄几条合适的内裤。”

剩下两人都转开脸，斯特兰奇轻咳一声，史蒂夫走上前与他握手。“那么我们就等你的好消息，感谢你的帮助，博士。”

“真心感谢！”娜塔莎兀自伸出拳头撞上法师的手，“你慢慢来，尽管把活儿做得精确又细致，反正我可冷静了。”

斯特兰奇点头，注意到队长复杂的神色。“我会尽快。”

娜塔莎拉扯着裤子后腰转身，摆摆脑袋示意对方一起出门去。“走吧，队长。要不顺道陪我去一趟时装店？我也不能总拿你们的衣服穿呐。”

史蒂夫叹气的模样摆明了他拿这前姑娘现小伙儿毫无办法。他们走出宅子，到庭园的另一侧取车，娜塔莎悄悄观察着他的表情。

“哎，你真的不用担心啦。”娜塔莎说，“修改盔甲也是眨眨眼的事情，不管我是男是女都不影响队伍的工作，我保证你都不会感觉有啥不同。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫看着仍然忧虑重重，娜塔莎真不太明白。不过队长好像一直这样，对女士总多一分照顾。也许给他找点别的事儿分分心更好。

“或者教教我上厕所该怎么注意呢，站着的时候把它拎起来？坐马桶的时候把它压下去？”

史蒂夫飞快地涨红了脸，娜塔莎笑出声。“放松点嘛，你太忧虑了。”

“我没法不忧虑！你变成男人的话——”史蒂夫憋住了紧接着的词，娜塔莎感到奇怪。

“我变成男人的话？”

“——你就会，”史蒂夫的脖子冒出青筋，“不方便。”

“呃，还好？”娜塔莎转转眼珠。

“你会不自在！”

“有点儿吧，毕竟还在适应中。”

“对呀！而且这对你很不公平，你又没想要变成男人。”史蒂夫嘟囔着，“我们要把洛基揪出来。”

“行啊，咱们揪吧。但我现在更希望你别那么紧绷啦。”娜塔莎拍拍她的好队长，“逛逛去，来帮我做参谋，松弛一下神经？”

史蒂夫呼口气，靠上车座椅背。“走吧。”

  
*

  
“变成男人呢，我感觉其实还好，洛基捣蛋也不是一天两天了。你爸倒担心得要命，我那时还没搞清楚他干嘛那么担心。”

“因为没同你坦白感情，这么一来又增加了变数，何况没人能确定咒语维持的时间有多久，一切都在影响着告白计划，所以他很焦虑。”

菲利普说完，放下拼好的魔方，拿起打乱的另一个，史蒂夫和娜塔莎则陷入沉默。

“你真的很特别，菲尔。”娜塔莎平静地说。

菲利普摇头。“是你特别，妈咪。”

娜塔莎沉吟几秒，压低声道：“你儿子该不会是在讽刺我反应迟钝。”

“有可能。”史蒂夫叹气。

  
*

  
“里德那边有消息么？”

“噢，没有呢。”娜塔莎从拆开的盔甲上抬起头，“我估摸着挺棘手。”

“好吧，只能等待。”史蒂夫把餐盘放到工作桌的空处，“你今天感觉怎么样？有没哪里不舒服或者……”

“没，没，好着呢。”娜塔莎抡一圈手臂，说道，“这身体还蛮结实，洛基手艺真不错。不觉得我很帅吗，队长？”

史蒂夫显得有些难为情，可能他还没适应好朋友变成好兄弟。“很帅，你本来也，好看。”

“双重夸赞，很高兴听到。”娜塔莎抬手擦把汗，“托咒语的福，辣椒让我放大假了，董事会可不会喜欢我变成男人的消息。”

“索尔正和他的同伴搜寻洛基的行踪，但愿能尽早解决这事儿。”史蒂夫沉着脸说。

“我觉得蛮有希望的咧。”想起什么，娜塔莎转头问：“我说话是不是太娘炮了？”

“啊？”史蒂夫张开嘴。

“克林特说我讲话像综艺节目里的谐星，那什么，‘粉雄救兵’？还是说我走路的姿势也奇怪？”

“我没看过那个，”史蒂夫不赞同地摇头，“你这样很好，没什么可改的，你自己舒服不就行了？”

“我看了一集，你这话就需要上节目被改造唷。”娜塔莎眨眨眼，“顺便说说，岔开腿坐还不惹人斜视的感觉太好啦，当男人真是占尽了便宜，也许变回去之后我可以写篇文章什么的。”

史蒂夫提起嘴角，看着他。“听起来你是在借机体验世界。”

“还能怎么做呢？我不得不体验。”娜塔莎晃晃手，“坏心眼地想呀，我希望全世界的男士们都能亲身体验一下女士的生活，那能教给他们很多，超级多。”

“嗯……超级英雄，在期待一个大乱子。”

“我可没说要请谁动手这么干呢，洛基的出场费不便宜吧。”娜塔莎想了想，“不，我猜他够不着那级别的能力。”

“拜托，千万别使激将法，我尊重女士，但要变成一位女士——谢谢，还是免了。”

“这么看我比美国队长勇敢多喽。”娜塔莎张开双臂，“我尊重男士，但要变成一位男士——来呀，伙计，谁怕谁呢？”

史蒂夫放声大笑，他看着娜塔莎就好像她是全世界最有趣的人。娜塔莎也笑起来，因为她成功了，她絮絮叨叨的就是想解开队长的眉头。逗乐心情不好的彼此，这不就是好朋友该做的吗？就像为遭遇变性意外的对方真情实感地担心一样，他们俩超铁的。

但总觉得哪里不对，娜塔莎目送端空餐盘上楼的史蒂夫的背影，想着。史蒂夫这几天难道不是有点怪？

  
*

  
“是有点怪，你爸那阵子表现得。”娜塔莎说，“闲着的时候愁眉苦脸、满腹心事的模样，想引他说呢又什么也不讲，连山姆和巴基都神神秘秘的。”

“我没办法啊，谁能理解我有多着急，你就不能。”史蒂夫说。

“那你得告诉我我才能理解呀，你不告诉我我怎么理解呢？这不能怪我。”

“只能怪我。”

“就是怪你呀。”

“……”

菲利普在后座笑了笑。

  
*

  
“要是你对这样的我有意见，那就直说吧，队长。”娜塔莎垂下头，“虽然我没搞懂为什么。”

“我对你没有意见……”史蒂夫不解地说。

“可是你表现得那么——啊，不自在！或者你就是不习惯我这样的，我不知道，男人壳子女人馅儿的怪咖？”娜塔莎喊道，“我需要了解原因！从中咒那天起你就这样儿了，我试着逗你开心但是你马上又打回原样！我想不通啊，如果站在我旁边都令你觉得不适那你没必要强迫自己跟我待一块儿。我明白你支持我，但是，”没说谎话，她现在感到伤心了，“这对你和我都是压力，你知道吗？”

史蒂夫的眼神慌乱起来，娜塔莎突然觉得更生气。“你以为我不害怕变不回去吗？谁知道洛基到底弄的什么咒，半个月了没有丁点儿消息，我……”她受够了，她要发泄一把谁都别来阻止，“操！操！我为啥要接受精神不正常的仙宫蠢货硬塞给我的东西！每天刮胡子！还有不合时宜起立的那玩意儿！去他的，我他妈要预约**变性手术**！”

“冷静，塔莎！”史蒂夫急切地拉住他，“你不该在气头上鲁莽地做决定——”

“我一直都很他妈冷静，”娜塔莎顶着左右两侧都有细小伤口的脸瞪他，“我冷静地用刮胡刀都还伤到自己，所以经过深思熟虑后决定再也不要练习这个，让辣椒帮我找技术最好的变性专家才是正理，我要当回货真价实的娜塔莎·史塔克！”

“你会变回去的！我们再等等就好了！总是有办法的！”史蒂夫一把圈住他，“说不定明天里德或者斯特兰奇就……”

“**我受够了！**”谁又可以和她感同身受呢，男人也有流泪的时候，“大伙儿都对我跟以前不同，还得为史塔克小姐的失踪打一万个幌子，我甚至想念起胸罩了我去……”

“没关系，我会陪着你，冷静下来？无论如何总有转机。”史蒂夫拥住他，把他的头轻柔地按到自己肩膀上，“你是男是女都好，不管你什么样我都爱你——”

娜塔莎吸着鼻涕抬头。“你说啥？”

此刻史蒂夫的表情非常奇妙，简单地说呢：兼具大惊失色和如释重负，还有些许情难自禁的温柔。美国队长仿佛即将表演高台跳水的旱鸭子般长长喘口气，随即说出了让钢铁女侠震惊得忘却鼻涕的告白——

“我爱你，塔莎。”史蒂夫滋味复杂地笑着，“这就是‘原因’。”

  
*

  
“真有你们风格呀，”菲利普评价道，“虽说挺老套。”

“是呗，像那种充满廉价特效的劣质科幻剧。”娜塔莎笑着看向丈夫，“告白之后咱们就——”

“停。”史蒂夫制止道，“跳过吧。”

“噢，那跳过吧。”菲利普说，“我想这表示接下来的情节是R级，我又还不够年龄。”

“你聪明得快让我担心了，儿子。”

  
*

  
“喜欢么？”娜塔莎笑眯眯地看着手里拿着花的男友走进工作间，“我觉着给过夜对象送花是小伙儿的礼貌。”

“我得说，这确实很甜，还出人意料，你把半个神盾的人惊呆了。”

“我这不是想着让他们送到神盾去你就更有面子嘛。”娜塔莎说。“剩下的一半呢？”

“剩下的惊了个半呆，缓过神后集体偷偷议论究竟是谁把美国队长大张旗鼓地给睡了。”史蒂夫翻个白眼，“局里无人不晓这位神秘人在卡片中称呼我为‘我的冰王子’。”

“那敢情好啊，我的冰王子。”娜塔莎开心地接过男友从身后拿出的另一束花，“黄玫瑰，我喜欢。”

“我也觉着给过夜对象送花是小伙儿的礼貌。”史蒂夫环上他的腰。

“你可不是小伙儿了，老人家。”

“那更得有礼貌了，受得了我这年龄的人可不多啊。”史蒂夫说着，轻轻亲了亲他，“还在考虑做手术么？”

“唔……没完全放弃。”娜塔莎抬起眼睛看看他，又挪开视线。“哎，我不知道，怎么总有无谓的麻烦……”

“再等等吧，多给些耐心，”史蒂夫安抚道，“我可以帮你刮胡子。”

“好大的帮助唷。”娜塔莎噘起嘴。“我想用姑娘的身体跟你做爱啦。”

“我也……”史蒂夫咬住嘴唇，“可这急不来的，我们得保持信心。”

“哼。”

手机如同命运般震天作响，娜塔莎伸长手臂去拿。屏幕显示——

“斯蒂芬！”钢铁<strike>女</strike>侠差点一个原地跳起，“天呐！我的阴蒂要回来了！”

原来美国队长能因为一句话而变成烤熟的龙虾。

  
*

  
“……奇异博士的一通电话把我们叫去，然后我就这么变回来了。至于洛基，也被他气炸的哥哥抓住送回老家受罚，没啦。”娜塔莎拍个掌，“完美结局。”

“就这么完了？那还挺顺利的呀。”菲利普说道，“我还以为会有妈咪变回来之后立马发现自己怀孕了之类的呢。”

超级英雄夫妻再次陷入沉默。

“没有你想的那么复杂哟，宝贝儿。”娜塔莎底气不足地说，“哎，要是你在学校里被大伙儿排挤怎么办……”

“不用太担心我，你们尽管操心更重要的事去。”菲利普说，“上个学而已，我能处理好。”

“好吧……”娜塔莎转过头，疼爱地看着小儿子，“也别欺负大伙儿？”

“为什么要那么做？任何人都没理由故意欺负别人。”菲利普拿过书包，开门下车。“拜，爹地，拜，妈咪。”

“拜，注意安全！午饭要吃饱！”史蒂夫朝走远的儿子摆摆手，又看看抿着嘴一脸忧心的妻子。“菲尔比咱俩想的棒多了，你可以放心的。”

“我不怕他跟别人打架，”娜塔莎咕哝道，“我怕他上化学课把楼给炸了。”

“……”

“遗传体质嘛，你懂的。”

“似乎又有一个老套的故事。”

“老套得你都懒得听……”

  
END

“没想到儿子把跳过的内容想那么深，其实只是个手活而已……”

“也不好补充说明……”

“算了，就这么着吧……”

  
Real END


End file.
